


Его искупление

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drama, Family, Gen, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Стоя на вершине Клипота, Вергилий думал о том, что Ямато сейчас кажется ему слишком тяжелым.
Kudos: 3





	Его искупление

Гениальный ли это план, счастливое стечение обстоятельств, нелепое совпадение или виртуозно замаскированная игра двух противоположных по сути разумов — Вергилий не мог прийти к однозначному выводу о том, что произошло на самом деле в Редгрейв-Сити. Он, человек, ставший первопричиной всех событий, не знал ответа на столь простой вопрос! И сейчас Вергилию оставалось лишь скрывать за равнодушием недоумение, пока его собственный сын бросал ему вызов.

Пожалуй, именно Неро заслуживал первее всех узнать о предыстории кровавой бойни в городе и появления в его жизни Ви. Бесчисленные жертвы, хаос среди обычных жителей, иссушенные трупы на улицах — для демона ничто из этого не имело значения. Для Ви — имело. Для Неро тоже. И даже Данте не смог остаться равнодушным, когда увидел все своими глазами.

И вот теперь, стоя на вершине Клипота, Вергилий не мог не думать о том, что Ямато кажется ему слишком тяжелым. Удары потеряли прежнюю силу и скорость, боль и кровопотеря притупили реакцию, и демоническая сила откликалась уже не так охотно, как прежде. Разве не так выглядит усталость? Разочарование в самом себе? Слова Ви, обращенные к Неро, снова и снова звучали в голове Вергилия, будто заевшая пластинка.

Неро, напротив, сиял на этом поле боя. Его сила, его крылья, его сосредоточенность, желание выжить и позволить жить другим — Вергилий видел в нем не себя, но брата. Данте. Человека, которого когда-то ненавидел всем сердцем за то, чего, казалось, он сам всегда был лишен.

Поражение от рук сына было бы достойным концом для него и всей этой истории.

Вергилий улыбнулся краем губ, понимая, что Данте уж точно не будет против увидеть блистательную победу того, кого в порыве беспокойства назвал мертвым грузом. Это не сделает самого Вергилия хуже, чем есть, но позволит Неро преодолеть себя, решиться и скинуть оковы прошлого. Ви был прав. О, как же Ви был прав — и в то же время ограничен в своем мышлении.

Вергилий отставил в сторону ногу, наклонился ниже, сжав пальцами рукоять меча. Его лучшая фехтовальная стойка — дань уважения хорошей битве и тем, кто погиб за эти дни.

Все это — его искупление.


End file.
